


Tears Falling/Klance Royal AU

by casperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperr/pseuds/casperr
Summary: Lance is sent to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere in order to escape his past. His roommate, Keith, instead is forced to confront his past. They slowly begin to fall in love while everything around them falls apart.





	Tears Falling/Klance Royal AU

The roads seemed endless to him. Surrounded by acres of forests and nothingness it all seemed so silent to Lance. He couldn’t stop worrying about his future as he drove to it. It seemed so foggy now when just a month ago it had all been so planned out. Music didn’t seem to drown out his thoughts any more than talking to Shiro did but he left it on blasting and hoping it would fix everything. Everything was changing and he couldn’t seem to catch up. He was always one step behind letting others take control of his life. He hated it. He silently vowed to himself that he’d take control of his own life from now on even if it meant disappointing his mother further. He couldn’t simply sit back and let someone else take the wheel, not after all the chaos and grief it had caused. His mother didn’t seem to understand but he knew she was only doing what she thought was best sending him here. Though he didn’t have much of a say in the matter he didn’t mind. Getting away from everything was sorely needed. It wasn’t exactly a relaxing vacation but he’d take what he could get.  
The car stopped at a large gate and Shiro’s window opened. Lance could hear Shiro and the guard speaking from the backseat. He was gonna miss his bodyguard. He was practically family at this point. There were very few days when he wasn’t glued to Lance’s side since he was a kid. He was a few years older than him and always knew how to crack him up. Shiro’s only official job was to protect Lance and drive him around occasionally but he took care of Lance like a brother. Shiro rolled up his window and as the gates opened he drove through them revealing an enormous building. An ancient stone building with vines crawling up the sides. Shiro drove to the entrance and parked.  
Lance opened his door and stepped out into the sunlight and put on his shades. Shiro was pulling out the luggage and setting it on the sidewalk. Lance couldn’t help but stare at all the other students and parents milling around. Friends hugging and chatting about their summers and parents hugging their children goodbye. Lance felt a pang of sadness as he realized he had no one here to welcome him back after a long summer or to say goodbye to, well except for Shiro. His parents were too busy working and his sibling had a long history of ditching him. They all had said goodbye back home but he kind of wanted them here. Just to see the place and make sure he was safe and happy. Shiro put his hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly at him. He seemed to know what was going on in Lances head. Lance smiled back feeling relieved that at least Shiro was here with him.  
“You’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Shiro reassured.  
Lance laughed it off. “I’m not worried.”  
Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance but he chose to ignore it. They walked up the stairs carrying the luggage. They were greeted at the reception and asked to check-in. Lance was to stay somewhat anonymous at school so they went into a separate office to check-in. The lady at the desk gave Lance his room key and a map. He also got a schedule which he was gonna go over later. He didn’t want to deal with classes just yet. Shiro and he walked over to his dorm building which wasn’t too far from the main campus luckily. He wouldn’t have to walk too far to get to most of his classes. The building was very similar in style to the main building except much smaller. It seemed cozy but not really Lance’s style.  
At the door stood a guy wearing a shirt that said “Hi welcome to chilis” with a big red chili. He was holding a clipboard and leaning on the doorframe. He looked up at Lance and Shiro and smiled widely.  
“Hey, what’s up, I’m Matt the resident advisor,” he said.  
“I’m Lance Mclain.” Lance eyed the dorm building and caught a guy staring at him from inside. The guy had a bunch of piercing and a mullet. Lance found him kind of cute though he wouldn’t admit it. His face flushed when he realized he’d been caught and he ran up the stairs. Lance laughed at his reaction and turned back to Matt who was checking something on his clipboard.  
“Here you are,” he said as drew an “x” next to Lance’s “name”. “Your room is upstairs, its the second door to the left. Dinner starts at around eight so be down on time. Good luck.” Matt left to help another student.  
Shiro and Lance entered his new room for the next year. Half of the wall had already been taken over by My Chemical Romance and Green Day posters. They set the luggage on the bed and Lance knew Shiro had to leave now.  
“You’re gonna do great, Lance,” he took Lance by the shoulders and gave him a hard but kind stare, “If you need anything don’t you dare hesitate to call me.”  
“Yeah I know,” Lance responded. He felt tears rising in his eyes and looked down at the ground willing them away. It didn’t help. Shiro noticed but didn’t mention it. He just hugged him tightly hoping that would be the last time Lance cried that year. Lance clutched onto him like a lost child. Shiro let go of Lance and messed up his hair. Shiro left Lance in his room staring at the blank side of the room which was now his to bring to life.


End file.
